Our King
by MsBBSue
Summary: One hundred years passed and still they gain no son. Yearning for a king, a woman goes into labor... could this be what the Gerudo have been waiting for?


**Disclaimer:**** I am in no way, shape or form affiliated with the Legend of Zelda series. I did not make money from writing this, and I will not be making any money off of this in the future. I simply enjoy writing Fan Fiction for this particular series. I do not own the Legend of Zelda series.**

* * *

**Our King**

* * *

It had been a hundred years since his birth. Our tribe was in need of a leader—one who was strong, one that we could call king—but, as the Sand Goddess would see, our women bore no sons. Female after female came screaming out of their mothers. At first we believed it to be due to a miss count—somewhere along the line someone skipped a month or two, perhaps a year. It had happened before, it could have happened again. And thus, we waited. We waited near ten years for our king to arrive, but our blessed goddess had failed us, or we failed her. We yearned to hear his name one last time—there was nothing more we wanted than to sing and celebrate and chant the name. And so we did.

"Ganondorf," we called and, as if to answer, the sky that had grown so dark boomed a thunder that mimicked our howls. "Ganondorf! Ganondorf! Ganondorf!" Once more the clouds called back, their echoes louder and more meaningful; more determined to join our voices.

In the heat of our chants, something happened that had not since the days of green in this desert. Rain poured from the heavens as if even the Sand Goddess cried for our longing. Our music stopped, our dances ceased, and our faces looked up at the wonder that touched our skin.

Lightning pierced through the sky with a boom that challenged the fork. We screamed as one, fear broke us down to nothing more than little girls where women were needed most. Lightening flashed once more with an unheard thunder—or perhaps it was her howl that triumphed over the boom. We turned as unison as a women fell to her knees, her hands gripping the protruding belly beneath her plump breasts.

"It is a sign!" Koumake cried; her withered face and wrinkled hands stretched out to the sky. The women all gasped and cried out with glee for the hopes of a son—a brother—no, a king to be born.

The old sorceress knelt to the laboring woman and gripped her small young hand. "Breath in and let it out, child. You are birthing a king; be proud," she said in a soft whisper as the rain poured down harder than it had in centuries.

Four women raced to the soon to be mother, readying themselves to place a tarp over the woman. "No!" Koumake growled making the women stop dead in their tracks. "She will do this in the elements. If she is truly the mother of a king she will be more than capable of having a little rain hit her face during _his_ birth." The old woman then turned her stare back to the young woman. Water dripped from off her nose and onto her belly as she bore down for a push. Her screams echoed off the sand dunes and sang throughout the sky as thunder joined her, ready to lend its power at a moments notice.

When it was all over, it was not the child I looked to first, but the mother. The poor woman's body was bleeding out; red swirling in a puddle below her. Her olive skin was ashen, grey, even. With the rise of her hand and flutter of her two fingers on the cheek of the babe, she said a name that the world had nearly forgotten. It was the last word she said before dropping her head back to the sands and exhaling her final breath. "Ganondorf."

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_****_ I am unsure as to whether or not I will be continuing this. It was simply an idea that I felt the need to write down. For those of you wondering why the sorceress' name looks familiar, I mashed the names of Koume and Kotake from Ocarina of Time... and/or Majora's Mask._**

* * *

**If you happened to enjoy this, please, let me know. I enjoy all comments; good, bad, or just plain ugly. Thank you for giving the time to read this.**


End file.
